


Entreat Us Tenderly

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Athosian Traditions, Earth Traditions, F/F, Femslash, Grieving, Mourning, Post-Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sunday, Kate and Teyla comfort each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entreat Us Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/9378.html#cutid1).

"I did not see you," said Teyla, easing herself down onto a sofa in Kate's quarters. "I asked that you stand with me at the memorial service."

"I--" Kate shook her head and pressed her lips together tightly. "I couldn't, Teyla. I'm sorry."

"You were his friend, and you are my lover," said Teyla gently. "None would deny you the right to stand by my side. Were you in attendance?"

"I stood in back," said Kate. "If I'd stood up in front with you, it would feel real. I just--I can't, Teyla."

"It is your job to help others cope with their grief," said Teyla. She smoothed one hand on the seat next to her and then glanced at Kate. "How can you do that if you cannot cope with it yourself?"

"No one can cope in just a few days," said Kate. "No one can cope, and my workload has tripled. Everyone knew him, we all loved him--" She broke off and covered her mouth with her hand.

"We are all mourning Carson," said Teyla softly, her eyes bright. "Come and sit with me, Kate. When my father was taken by the Wraith, we sat around a campfire, and we told stories of his life, so that none would forget. We will not have the campfire, but we will ensure that neither of us will forget the joy that was his life."

\--end--


End file.
